A Little More Conversation
by SecretlyHilarious
Summary: A look at the conversations between and about Caroline and Tyler that we didn't get to see. Starts after the s2 finale.
1. Gone, BFF, Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

When Elena told Caroline that Stefan had made a deal with Klaus to give him ten years' service in exchange for Damon's life, Caroline felt like bursting into tears on the spot. But she didn't. Instead, she held her head high and vowed to be the rockiest of rocks for Elena.

"Ten years? Unlikely," Caroline scoffed with forced bravado. "We'll track him down and have him back in ten days."

"I don't know about that," Elena replied grimly. "But I know that I'm not going to stop until I find him and bring him home."

"You're not alone in this, everyone will help. In fact I'm going to call my mom right now and get her to keep an eye out for police reports involving strange animal attacks."

"Thanks, that means a lot," Elena said softly. "Damon is already on the case, I think he wants to find Stefan even more than I do, if that's possible."

"We all want him back, we all need him back," assured Caroline, her confident resolve faltering slightly.

"Now that Jenna's gone I just don't know how to face everything without Stefan."

Caroline rushed forward to give Elena a bone-crushing hug, determined to ease her friend's pain any way she could.

After Elena left to find Bonnie in the hope of tracking Stefan down via a locator spell, Caroline felt like she couldn't keep it together anymore. Her mentor, her vampire yoda, was gone without a word. What was she supposed to do, how was she supposed to cope?

Caroline started running without any real thought as to where she was running to, but she soon found herself standing in front of the Lockwood mansion. She supposed it made sense in a weird kind of way; she did feel a lot better after Tyler comforted her over her breakup with Matt, and at the same time she kind of wanted to hit him for starting all of this with his accidental bite.

She didn't want to risk getting stuck engaging in pointless chit chat with Mrs Lockwood in her current mood so she used her vampire skills to hoist herself up the outside of the house to Tyler's window.

"Caroline, what are you doing?" Tyler laughed as he saw her and came to open the window. "Is it vampire prank day or something? I have a front door you know."

"I just needed to see you," she replied, biting her lip and blinking furiously to try and stop the tears from falling.

"Hey, what is it? Is this about Matt?"

"No….Stefan's gone," Caroline blurted out. "You accidentally bit Damon the other day so he handed himself over to Klaus for ten years in exchange for the cure."

"Are you serious?" Tyler asked quietly, slowing moving backwards towards his bed and sitting down. "I don't remember anything, I never meant to bite him I swear."

"I know, but it doesn't bring Stefan back."

Tyler buried his head in his hands and Caroline immediately felt guilty. She knew it wasn't his fault, that he had no control over his actions when he was changing. It was just easier if she had someone to blame.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, walking over to put her hands on his.

"It just seems like once again my actions end up hurting you in some way," he mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

"What's done is done," Caroline responded softly. "I don't mean to sound selfish but I need you to stop feeling sorry for yourself and start feeling sorry for me because I don't know what I'm going to do."

Tyler lifted his head quickly and held her gaze, and she finally let the tears fall.

"Hey…..shhhhh," he said gruffly, pulling her down next to him and wrapping his arms around her.

Caroline buried her head in Tyler's chest and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. It felt like forever, but in reality she supposed it couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes.

"Look on the bright side at least I'm wearing pants this time," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up!" she sniffed, smacking his chest playfully. She was not going to dwell on their semi-naked cuddle session the other day, not one bit. No good could come from remembering how hard his abs were or how big his biceps were. That line of thinking was strictly forbidden, as it would only lead to awkwardness.

"Actually, now that I think about it you should probably get naked this time to even the score," Tyler smirked. "Come on, I'll help you unbutton your shirt if you like."

"Tyler!" laughed Caroline, giving his chest a harder smack this time. "You're being such a guy."

"Well in case you hadn't noticed, I am a guy."

Oh, she'd noticed, she'd definitely noticed. But no…forbidden thoughts so she wasn't going there.

""You may be a guy but right now I need you to get in touch with your inner girl and comfort me properly."

"Caroline, I don't have an inner girl," Tyler chuckled, lightly stroking her arm. "You're going to have to give me some directions."

"If Bonnie and Elena were here they'd bring me some ice cream," she suggested hopefully.

"Does that even do anything for you anymore?" he asked curiously.

"It doesn't taste as good as blood," Caroline conceded. "But ice cream is always comforting, I think its in girl DNA."

"Weird," he smiled, withdrawing his arms from her and standing up. "I'll take a look and see if we have some in the kitchen."

In the short time Tyler was gone Caroline couldn't help but have a quick sticky-beak around his room. This was the first time she had ever been alone in here alone and her curiosity got the better of her.

Caroline crawled over towards the head of his bed and leaned over to pull open one of his bedside drawers. The first thing she saw was a porn magazine and she giggled as she picked it up and leafed through. He seemed to have a thing for very well endowed blonde ladies, which she supposed was better than finding something gross like midgets or pregnant chicks.

Caroline opened the next drawer and discovered that it was his underwear drawer. Tyler had a mixture of Armani boxers and boxer briefs and she picked up a pair of silky boxers and ran her fingers over the material. She was about to continue her exploration when…

"Caroline!" Tyler shouted indignantly. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Um, I was just looking for a tissue," she offered weakly.

"And you mistook my Armani for a Kleenex?" he asked sarcastically.

"Excuse me, I'm upset remember, you can't yell at me," she replied haughtily.

"It doesn't give you the right to act like a creeper," he muttered.

Caroline decided a subject-change was in order so she gave him a winning smile.

"It looks like you had success with the ice cream," she said brightly. He had two bowls of vanilla ice cream, one with chocolate topping and the other with strawberry….no hang on.

"Is that blood?" she squeaked. "Did you put blood topping on mine?"

"Yup," he said proudly. "I figured it was an awesome way to make your comfort food even better."

"You can't…I can't…where did you even get it?"

"I just sliced my wrist a bit," Tyler responded casually.

"What!"

"Relax, its no big deal," he shrugged. "You know I heal fast, the cut's already closed over.

"I can't just drink you blood," Caroline said incredulously.

"Why? It's not like you're attacking me for it. I gave it willingly and it didn't even hurt. What's the big deal?"

Caroline didn't really know how to respond to that. She supposed he had a good point, plus it smelt pretty damn tempting.

"Alright, hand it over," she ordered.

Tyler sat back down beside her on the bed and gave her the bowl, and they both dug in.

"Oh my god, this amazing," Caroline said dreamily. "It's better than an orgasm."

"Maybe you haven't been doing it right then."

"Tyler!"

"Sorry," he laughed, not sounding very sorry at all.

"You're not supposed to be acting like a guy remember," she chided.

"Well don't talk about orgasms then," he returned.

She glared and gave him another smack on his chest.

"Okay, I'll behave," he promised.

"Good."

"But just so you know, next time I come over I'm rifling through your underwear drawer.

"Tyler!"


	2. Werewolves vs Vampires

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

…

Caroline was incredibly, unbelievably, mind-numbingly bored. She was so bored she had even gotten a start on the school readings that had been assigned for the summer, which she decided was completely unacceptable. Caroline Forbes was a lot of things but a nerd was not one of them she thought disgustedly.

The reason for her current state of boredom was that Elena had been wrapped up on Mission: Save Stefan with Damon, and Bonnie had been reluctant to leave Jeremy's side since his recent brush with death. Plus, Bonnie was being forced to go and spend most of her summer with her Dad's dullsville relatives so she wanted to get in as much schmoopy time as she could with her boyfriend before she left. The result was that Caroline had no one to entertain her and she was once again reminded of the fact that being an only child sucked sometimes.

She had contemplated calling Tyler but they had just hung out like two days ago and she didn't want to smother him. She knew she could act too clingy sometimes and drive people away, heck Matt used to complain about that all the time. Caroline had only just got Tyler back in her life and she didn't want to do anything to mess up their newly restored friendship.

On the other hand he had seemed pretty happy to see her the other day, she recalled. And he had been very nice and made her blood ice cream and didn't even yell too much when he caught her peeking in his drawers, which if she was honest she probably deserved more of a calling out than she got.

Caroline decided that boredom won out over fear of rejection and she was going to play her hand.

"Hey, Caroline, what's up?" Tyler asked pleasantly as he picked up the phone, which she took as a good sign.

"Not much, just hanging out doing nothing," she responded casually.

"Yeah, me too," he sighed. "Matt's still not talking to me, which I suppose I can't blame him for seeing as I tried to eat him, but it sucks balls because I have no one to hang with."

"I know how you feel," Caroline said innocently. "Elena and Bonnie are tied up so it's just me and my imaginary friend right now."

"Oh right, Michelle wasn't it?"

"You know about Mirabelle?" Caroline questioned, aghast. She had made that comment jokingly, never in a million years thinking that Tyler knew about her childhood imaginary friend.

"Ah Mirabelle, that's it!" he laughed. "Don't you remember that time when we were like five and our moms forced us to have a play date? You wanted to play with my brand new racing car but I wouldn't let you because you had icky girl germs."

"Oh my gosh, that's right! I was so mad I ran over and jumped as hard as I could on your little car and smashed it to pieces. Then when you went off crying to your mommy I said that Mirabelle did it because she didn't like you."

"First of all I wasn't crying," Tyler said haughtily. ""I was just _very_ upset, I only got it that day! And secondly, clearly I was right not to want you anywhere near my toys."

"Oh, poor baby," Caroline said mockingly. "Don't worry princess, I promise I'll never try and drive your cars again."

"Well I've gotten over the whole 'girl germs' thing now, so anytime you want to handle my stick shift just let me know, _princess_," he smirked.

"Tyler!"

"Oh sorry, am I acting like a guy again?" he asked laconically.

"Yes!"

Caroline was so cross she almost considered hanging up. Honestly, here she was just trying to have a nice conversation with her platonic friend and he had to go making remarks like that. She knew it didn't mean anything because it was _Tyler_, and everyone knew he could turn anything into sexual innuendo. She vaguely recalled him reducing their timid little newbie math teacher from freshman year to tears numerous times with his constant comments. Caroline didn't know how anyone could make Pythagoras' Theory dirty, but Tyler somehow managed to accomplish it.

Still, she was really bored….

"You know I was going to see if you wanted to come over and watch a movie but if you're going to be all guy-ish I'll ask someone else," she said, hoping he would take the bait.

"No don't, I'm going stir crazy," he replied sulkily. "I'll be a good boy, I promise."

"Well, only if I get to pick the movie," she announced triumphantly.

"Ugh fine," Tyler sighed. "But it can't be one of those sappy chick flicks where boy loves girl, then one of them dies. I am not spending all night mopping up your tears because Miley Cyrus' loser boyfriend has like belly button cancer or something!"

"But I love those movies," Caroline pouted.

"Nope, not gonna happen."

"How about we make it an educational viewing experience?" she said smoothly. "I'll choose a movie about vampires so you can learn all you ever wanted to learn about us."

"Yeah right," he snorted. "That's just a sneaky way for you to try and get me to watch Twilight isn't it?"

Oh oh, she was so busted.

"But I haven't seen it in ages and I need an RPattz fix," begged Caroline. "How about a deal; if you let me pick Twilight I'll let you pick a werewolf movie."

Tyler considered it for a moment and then said, "deal". He sounded a little too smug for Caroline's liking but the only werewolf movies she could think of were Teen Wolf (cheesy 80s classic with Michael J Fox = silly fun times), or that one with Hugh Jackman (super fine Hugh Jackman = sexy fun times). So how bad could it be?

"Be here in half an hour," she ordered, before hanging up.

Caroline smiled to herself before running to the kitchen to make sure she had plenty of popcorn and soda. She was glad that Tyler was so eager to hang out. Maybe he was someone she didn't have to worry about seeming too needy and clingy with. That would be a nice change.

As soon as Tyler knocked on the door she hurried him into the lounge and practically threw him onto the couch.

"It's Edward time!" she sang happily.

"Oh, spare me," Tyler grunted, rolling his eyes, which earned him a whack in the face with one of the throw pillows.

Having another person around for company was fun, but Caroline soon began to wish that maybe she had watched Twilight by herself because Tyler just would not shut up with the snarky comments.

"That's the guy you're hot for? He looks like he needs a month long vacation in Cabo or are you into the 'just surfaced from my coffin' look?"

"So, we're supposed to think this guy is a total stalker, yes?"

"Seriously, he buys her a _car_? What the fuck?"

"Oh and now he's watching her sleep? Stalker!"

"Wait he sparkles, he _sparkles_? I can assure you that straight guys do not sparkle."

"Since when is piggybacking girls considered serious game? Maybe in like fifth grade but not when you're twenty-five like these geriatrics are."

"_Vampire baseball_! Did I seriously just watch that or have we been doing mushrooms?"

"Again, he's gay right? What the fuck sort of straight guy repeatedly turns down the sexual advances of his sour-faced girlfriend?"

It had taken all of Caroline's willpower not vamp out and bite him just to make him shut up. Never again, she vowed, never again would she watch a movie she actually liked with Tyler Lockwood. It was too much!

Tyler must have noticed her stormy expression because he offered what could only be described as a half-hearted apology.

"Uh, sorry about, you know, the talking and stuff."

"It's fine," she bit back quickly, rubbing her temples as she felt a headache coming on.

"The movie sucked, but I liked hanging out with you," he offered sincerely.

Caroline allowed herself a tiny smile at this remark. Honestly, the boy was so frustrating. Two seconds ago she had been ready to make a bedtime snack out of him and then he goes and says something so sweet.

"I'm kind of beat now," she said truthfully. "Do you mind putting off your movie until tomorrow, that is if you don't already have plans?

"Yeah, that's cool," he shrugged. "Come over to mine about lunchtime if you want. Play your cards right and I'll make you a blood milkshake."

Seriously, so sweet.

"You've got a deal," Caroline responded brightly, pulling him into a hug.

Tyler was a good hugger, she thought idly. He knew just where to put his arms so a girl felt enveloped, you know. Plus, he was so snugly with his heightened werewolf body temperature; it was like curling up with a hot water bottle.

"Hey, can I use your bathroom before I go?" he asked. "Too much soda."

"Sure," she responded easily, gesturing towards the guest toilet.

Caroline started clearing up the soda cans when she heard the tiniest little creek on the stairs.

"Oh hell no," she muttered, enraged.

Caroline used her vamp speed to race up the stairs and grab Tyler by the arm just as he was entering her room.

"Nice try, Lockwood," she said smugly, slamming him into the opposite wall. "But you forgot that Little Red Riding Hood always outsmarts the Big Bad Wolf."

"Hmm, I guess they forgot to mention the part about Little Red Riding Hood being a bloodsucker when I was young," Tyler laughed. "Props to the vampire though, you win this round."

"You should be ashamed of yourself, trying to sneak a peak at a lady's underwear. What are you, twelve?" she chided.

"Hey, its tit for tat, Caroline. You saw my delicates, remember?"

"That was a complete accident," she lied.

"What's got you so worked up over this?" Tyler smirked. "I'm beginning to get very curious as to just you keep in your bedside drawer."

Caroline was glad she didn't have any circulation because she would have definitely paled at that remark otherwise. She could absolutely _not_ let Tyler see the lingerie and….other necessities that she kept next to her bed. He would tease her mercilessly if he found her secret friend and she would never be able to look him in the face again.

Caroline was startled out of her reverie when Tyler broke free from her grip and pushed her up against the wall instead.

"I think I know what you're embarrassed about," he whispered.

"Yeah?" she said faintly, desperately trying to appear nonchalant.

"Granny panties."

"Tyler!"


	3. Start Your Engines

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

Caroline smiled happily to herself as she knocked on the front door of the Lockwood mansion. Despite that fact that Tyler was an obnoxious movie-watching companion and he had tried to sneak a peek at her panties, she was excited to be hanging out with him again today.

"Caroline, come in," Mrs. Lockwood said warmly as she opened the door. "It's good to see you. By the way the flowers you sent to the hospital were delightful."

"It was no trouble," she responded cheerfully. "I know from my own hospital stay that nothing is more depressing than cheap gas station flowers."

"A girl after my own heart."

"Well, we Founding Family girls have good taste," Caroline laughed.

"So, Tyler tells me you two are going to watch a movie today?" Mrs. Lockwood asked, the edges of her mouth twitching up in a smile.

"Yes," Caroline said slowly, suspicious as to the direction this conversation was taking.

"I think it's wonderful you two have become so close," Mrs. Lockwood said brightly. "It's about time he started associating with suitable girls instead of trash like Vickie Donovan…may she rest in peace."

"What? Oh no, we are just friends…just friends," she assured quickly.

"Of course you are," replied Mrs. Lockwood breezily, clearly not believing Caroline's denial.

Honestly, why couldn't anyone understand that it was perfectly possible for males and females to have strong platonic friendships, Caroline thought crossly. It was downright insulting. Just because she and Tyler were teenagers didn't mean they were just hormone-driven idiots who were incapable of sharing a deep intellectual connection.

"So, where is Tyler anyway?" Caroline asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, he's digging around the attic for some reason," she shrugged. "Goodness knows why."

"Well, it's nice to see you back on your feet, I'll go look for him."

"Tell him I'm leaving for a few hours to take care of some of my Mayoral duties. You two behave yourselves, I'm too young to be a grandmother," Mrs. Lockwood said with a wink.

"Just friends!" Caroline replied in exasperation.

She wandered up the stairs towards Tyler's bedroom and saw him walking down the hallway carrying a dusty old box labeled 'Toys'.

"I thought we were going to be watching a movie today, not playing with your old Barbies," Caroline teased.

"Very funny."

"Hey I bags Skipper, I always like her best," she joked.

"Guess we better change your nickname from Vampire Barbie to Vampire Skipper, then," drawled Tyler.

"Shut up!"

"So do you wanna see what's in my box," he asked teasingly, shaking it around.

"I suppose," Caroline sighed, feigning boredom.

"Check it, my old racing cars," Tyler said cheerfully, handing her a red motorized car. "Wanna race?"

"Oh my gosh, yes!" she squealed. "I'm going to spank your ass, Lockwood."

"Sounds like fun, but after that we are definitely racing the cars."

"Tyler!"

"Oh sorry, I forgot about your delicate sensibilities," he mocked.

"No problem," Caroline replied, narrowing her eyes. She was definitely going to beat him now.

"Do you have a pink car?" she queried. "Red isn't really my lucky color."

"Sorry, I was never a pink fan as a kid," Tyler said drily. "It's either red or blue."

"Well, I guess I'll stick with red then," she shrugged. After all, blood was red so she decided it was appropriate.

Tyler walked into his room, put both cars on the ground and pulled two remote controls out of the box. He then grabbed a pack of batteries out of a drawer in his desk and put two fresh batteries into each control.

"Okay, the start line is my doorway," he said authoritatively. "You need to go out into the hall and all the way down to the guest bedroom at the end of the house. Then you do two loops of the bedroom, come out and go down the stairs, then go through the kitchen and finish under the desk in the study."

"That sounds way too tricky," Caroline whined.

"Go hard or go home, that's my motto."

"Hard it is then," she responded, holding his gaze.

This was going to be payback; payback for not letting her play with his car all those years ago, payback for that time in elementary school when he smashed her sandcastle, and payback for that crack about her having granny panties. Caroline Forbes does not and will never own granny panties!

They lined up their cars in the doorway and eyed each other off.

"On the count of three," Tyler instructed. "One…two...three."

Caroline yelped as Tyler's car sped off ahead of hers towards the end of the hall. She pushed the joystick as hard as she could and followed him out into the hall. His car was already coming out of the guest room as hers was going in and she had a sinking feeling she would never be able to catch him.

Once she did her two laps she directed her car down the stairs and noticed Tyler's car was nearly at the bottom. Determined to win, Caroline decided playing dirty was her only option. She felt like her only chance was to distract him, so she decided to say the one thing never failed to get a boy's attention.

"Oh no, my boobs fell out of my top!"

Tyler spun around so quickly Caroline was surprised he didn't get whiplash, and his poor little car kept going and crashed into a wall.

"Sucker!" she yelled joyfully, as she negotiated her car down the rest of the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"Hey no fair," Tyler whined as he ran over to his car and set it right side up.

It was too late for Tyler though, as Caroline had already driven her car into the study while he was negotiating the kitchen.

"You are such a cheater," Tyler sulked as he finally arrived in the study. "I thought vampires had morals."

"All's fair in love and war," she said airily.

"It is never fair to trick a teenage guy with the with the promise of boobs."

"It's not my fault you're a perve," Caroline responded smugly. "No one forced you to look."

"As if I was going to _not_ look when a hot girl says that her boobs are out!"

"Oh, so you think I'm hot, do you?" she teased.

"What, no!" Tyler scoffed. "I could never think someone so evil was hot."

"Too late, you said it," Caroline sang. "You think I'm a sexy bitch."

"Right now I definitely think you're one of those things."

"So rude," she chided, rolling her eyes. "Are you going to spend the rest of the day sulking?"

"No," Tyler pouted.

"Come on My Grumpy, how about we watch your movie now? That ought to put a smile on your dial."

"Fine," he sighed, looking a bit happier. "Trust me, you're going to love it."

Caroline grabbed Tyler's hand and led him to the den.

"Alright, what are we watching?" she asked curiously.

"Underworld," he returned, brandishing the DVD triumphantly. "An awesome tale of vampires and werewolves and why they hate each other."

"Great, because we didn't get enough of that sort of drama this year," Caroline said sarcastically.

Tyler dropped his gaze then hurriedly put the movie in the player.

"You'll be pleased to note these vamps don't sparkle," he teased.

"Shut it," she growled. "Come sit down and don't make me bite you."

Caroline thought the movie was kind of cheesy, not to mention completely unrealistic. Honestly, as if a black leather cat suit was appropriate everyday attire!

However, she decided to prove just how impeccable her movie manners were and refrained from making any snarky comments, unlike Tyler the night before.

Caroline nearly broke her vow though when Selene and Michael started getting naked. It was a tad uncomfortable watching a rather graphic sex scene between a female vampire and a male werewolf when she was sitting next to Tyler! It seemed like everywhere she looked something would try to throw a spanner in the works of her and Tyler's perfectly lovely platonic friendship.

She shot a scowl in his direction, but crossed her arms and leaned back determined not to let this get to her.

"So, what did you think?" Tyler asked after the movie was over.

"And you called Twilight unrealistic," she huffed. "I don't even know where to start with all the inaccuracies. "

"Calm down," Tyler teased, rolling his eyes.

"Also, next time I'd appreciate it if you didn't make us watch porn."

"Um, I don't know how to break it to you Forbes, but that was not porn," Tyler laughed. "It wasn't even close."

"They looked pretty damn naked to me," Caroline shot back.

"Oh you poor, innocent little vampy," he cooed. "I'd say come up to my room and I'll show you what real porn looks like but I don't think you could handle it."

"I have no interest in seeing porn," she said crossly. "Honestly, you're being such a boy again."

"Oh right, I keep forgetting about your little rule," he drawled.

Caroline shot him another warning look but he pulled her to her feet and slung his arm over her shoulders.

"Sorry Forbes, but you're just so much fun to tease," Tyler laughed. "You screw up your eyes and make the cutest little pouty face. It's the same face you used to make when we were kids and I would pull your pigtails and splash mud on you."

"I don't make a pouty face!"

"Oh really, what's this then?" he said softly, reaching out to touch her bottom lip. "That's a pout if ever I saw one."

Caroline was suddenly aware just how close she was standing to Tyler. He was staring at her very intensely and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"I have to go," she blurted out rapidly. "Things to do, people to see, you know how it is."

"Right, yeah, of course," Tyler agreed quickly, dropping his hand from her lip.

She strode up the stairs towards Tyler's room, ready to grab her purse and leave before any more weirdness could occur. Caroline blamed Mrs. Lockwood for this she decided; all that talk earlier had put ideas out in the universe that should not be there.

She wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over the box of Tyler's old toys that was still sitting out.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked worriedly, coming into the room behind her.

"Yeah, it's fine…oh my God is that your army doll?" Caroline squealed, picking up a toy that had fallen out of the box.

"It's a GI Joe, not a doll," Tyler said exasperatedly.

"Right," she scoffed. "Same difference."

"There's a big difference!"

"Can I have it, as a prize for winning the race?" she begged.

"Sure," Tyler shrugged. "But why do you want it?"

"I always wanted your doll to marry my Barbie but you would never let me," Caroline laughed. "Poor old Tiffany is still a spinster."

"You are so weird," he said, grinning at her affectionately.

"Am not!"

Tyler laughed and pulled her to her feet.

"Are too."

She giggled and picked up her bag, glad that the awkwardness had gone away.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Caroline said brightly.

"Cool," he replied easily. "Oh, and just so you know, I don't think anyone would mind if you decided to start busting out a leather jumpsuit thing like the chick from the movie."

"Tyler!"


	4. Confessions of a Vampire Shoppaholic

Thanks for the nice reviews peeps!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

"Bonnie, don't be ridiculous it's no trouble at all," Caroline said cheerfully into the phone as she continued making her bed. "I'll organize everything I promise."

"But you're already letting everyone come over to your house for my goodbye bash, you shouldn't have to do all the planning too," protested Bonnie.

"Have you met me, I love to plan things," she laughed in response. "Besides, it'll only be a small gathering so getting everything set up will be a breeze."

"You're not inviting Damon are you?" Bonnie questioned. "I don't want him ruining things by acting like his usual dickish self."

"Trust me, Damon is so not invited," Caroline said reassuringly. "It will just be you, me, Elena, Jeremy, Tyler and Matt…if he comes."

"Uh, Tyler's coming?"

"Sure, why wouldn't he?" Caroline asked, genuinely perplexed.

"Well, I mean, it's just we're not really that close to him are we?" Bonnie stuttered. "I guess I sort of thought now you're broken up with Matt you wouldn't want to hang around his best friend anymore."

"Tyler's, my friend too!" Caroline countered hotly.

"Whoa, I'm sorry," Bonnie said contritely. "I don't mind if Tyler comes, I just didn't realize you'd care if he didn't."

Caroline realized Bonnie kind of had a point. She hadn't really confided in Bonnie and Elena about how close her friendship with Tyler was because…well she didn't really know why. Caroline supposed there was a part of her that liked that her and Tyler's friendship was a separate, private thing.

If she was honest, she could admit that she was an insecure person. Caroline always felt like she was second best, that she just wasn't good enough. Maybe she had been subconsciously keeping Tyler to herself so he wouldn't decide he liked Elena or Bonnie better than her. Caroline was confident enough in their friendship now though to know he would never like them better, just like she would never like Jeremy better than Tyler.

"Tyler and I are totally tight, I'll fill you guys in later," Caroline said with forced casualness. "Be here at seven and don't be late."

After a quick phone call to Tyler to beg him to go shopping for party supplies with her, she went downstairs and waited for him to pick her up.

"You know Forbes you are so lucky I was bored today because I would normally only agree to help plan a party if I was held at gunpoint," he said by way of a greeting as she hopped in the car.

"Well, you're lucky I had no one else to help me or you'd be sitting at home by yourself today," she retorted cheerily.

"Yeah, lucky," Tyler snorted.

They chatted away happily for the rest of the ride and it felt like the drive flew by when they got to the mall.

"Ok, clothes first," Caroline ordered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you never said anything about clothes," Tyler said accusingly. "You told me we were getting party necessities."

"A dress is a necessity."

"Oh, don't even…"

"Please, please, please," she begged, cutting him off. "Matt might be coming and I have to find the perfect 'look how hot I am you were a fool for dumping me, but it doesn't matter because I am totally over you' dress."

"Ok, fine," he sighed. "But you better buy me an ice cream later."

"Thanks," she returned with a smile, then grabbed his hand and dragged him to her favorite dress shop.

"Now, help me find something that is perfect for a sophisticated dinner party," Caroline instructed as she browsed through the racks.

"How about I just sit on the couch over there out of the way," Tyler said frankly, indicating to the seats in front of the dressing rooms where a bunch of other guys were sitting.

"Sure, whatever," she returned vaguely, already engrossed in searching for dresses.

After Caroline had an armful of dresses picked out she marched over to the change room, giving Tyler a smile as she passed.

"Get ready to play fashion show," she teased.

"I can hardly wait," he said sarcastically.

Caroline put on the first dress, which was navy, high-necked, slim-fitting and came to just below her knees.

"What do you think?" she asked, as she stepped out of the change room. "Do you think it makes me look mature and sophisticated?"

"I think my mom has a dress just like that," Tyler said bluntly.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I just don't think it's you, Caroline," he shrugged.

She eyed herself critically and decided he was right. She had missed 'mature' and headed slightly into 'middle aged'.

"You're right Lockwood, you might have an eye for this," Caroline joked. "I think I need to go a bit sexier and remind him what he's missing."

She went to change into her second dress, which was a bright red color. It had a tight-fitting bodice with a deep V down the front, then poofed out into a flowy skirt that came down to her ankles.

"Fucking hell!" Tyler exclaimed, his jaw practically dropping.

"Do you like it?" she questioned excitedly. "That's the sort of reaction I want Matt to have."

"It may quite possibly be the best dress I've ever seen," Tyler sighed. "Which is why I can't believe I'm about to say this."

"Say what?"

"Don't you think it might be a bit…boobtastic for a goodbye dinner, I mean I'm this close to seeing nipple, Caroline."

"Tyler!"

"Well, I am," he said defensively. "You've got some wicked side-boob action happening right now."

She looked in the mirror and resignedly thought Tyler was right again. Caroline wanted to look hot, but not slutty hot. Besides, with the way Tyler's eyes were glued to her chest she decided it was probably best if she picked a dress that would enable people to actually look her in the eyes during the party.

Caroline went back into the change room to try on a third dress. It was a short, floaty little bubblegum pink number with spaghetti straps and a thin silver belt. She walked back outside and stared at herself critically in the mirror.

"What do you think?" Caroline asked hesitantly. "I like it but I don't know if it's 'wow' enough."

"You look super hot," Tyler returned. "Matt won't be able to take his eyes off your legs all night."

"Really?"

"Trust me, your legs are amazing. They look like they go on forever," he said, giving her a wink.

"Oh…thanks," Caroline stuttered, a light flush staining her cheeks. She was flattered by Tyler's nice comments but did that mean he'd checked out her legs before? Did he do it a lot, she wondered?

No, she was being completely stupid, Caroline decided. Tyler was just trying to be nice to her, to be a friend; there was no need to analyze his comments like a crazy person. Besides, Tyler was a teenage guy; she shouldn't be surprised if he checked out any female under forty who crossed his path.

"You know, I think I'm going to get this," she declared brightly. "I already have some silver pumps at home that will look totally cute with it."

"Well, as long as you have matching shoes," he said sarcastically.

"Don't make fun of me, shoes can make or break an outfit!"

"You're such a girl," he laughed.

Caroline stuck out her tongue in response then went back to put her clothes back on and pay for the dress.

"Now that torture is over let's get the food and go home," Tyler suggested enthusiastically.

"Not so fast mister, you need to get a tie."

"Excuse me?" he replied, horrified. "You never mentioned a tie; I don't do ties."

"It's a formal dinner, Tyler," she retorted. "Ties aren't optional."

"I'm not coming then," he replied sulkily.

"But you have to!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Why"

"Matt will be there acting all awkward, Elena's going to be depressed and Bonnie and Jeremy will be all lovey dovey. I need you there for moral support," she admitted quietly.

"Ok, if you need me I'll be there."

"Thanks," Caroline responded gratefully. "Now it's tie time."

Over Tyler's groans she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the most expensive menswear shop in the mall.

"I think you should go for black pants and a black shirt with a bright tie," she declared.

"Isn't that a bit…waitery?"

"No, it's a hot look at the moment," Caroline said defensively. "If there's one thing I know, it's fashion."

"Ok fine, just pick whatever you want and I'll wear it," Tyler said, sounding resigned.

Caroline happily flitted all over the store picking up and throwing away various ties, looking for something to strike her fancy.

"This is perfect," she squealed, holding up a bright pink tie with a silver pattern.

"But it's pink!"

"Pink is so in for guys right now, it's summer's trendy color," Caroline replied knowledgably. "Besides, it will look great against your tan."

"But…pink," Tyler protested.

"You're being such a boy," she teased. "Besides, now your outfit will match mine, how fun is that."

"Do you want us to match?" he asked hesitantly.

"What? No…I mean, I don't care," Caroline stuttered, looking down.

When she looked up again Tyler was staring intently at her and she held his gaze for a moment before looking down again. How embarrassing, what was she thinking talking about matching outfits? It was like she considered them a couple or something, which was crazy.

Thankfully, before Caroline could die of embarrassment Tyler gently lifted her chin up and gave her a small smile.

"I'll wear the tie, ok."

"Ok," she returned, supremely grateful he was dropping the subject.

"Now, time to shop for food," she announced, eager to divert the conversation to a different topic. "And since you've been such a good boy I'll buy you that ice cream."

"Can I have sprinkles?" Tyler joked.

"Geez, Lockwood, you drive a hard bargain."

"Pleaaaassse," he begged. "I'll push you around in the shopping cart if you do."

Caroline had always had a secret wish to do that ever since she saw it in a movie when she was younger.

"Deal," she laughed, linking her arm through Tyler's and dragging him to the supermarket.

They had a great time zooming down all the isles picking up chips, soda, lollies and frozen party pies, quiches and sausage rolls.

Then Caroline kept her promise and bought them both an ice cream, which they sat down to eat in the sun after loading the groceries in the car.

"Tonight is either going to be awesome or a complete disaster," she mused thoughtfully, licking her strawberry cone.

"It could be worse," Tyler smirked, giving her a sly look.

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, if you'd bought that red dress you would have spent all night worrying about potential wardrobe malfunctions and nip slips."

"Tyler!"


End file.
